A spark plug for use in an internal combustion engine or the like includes, for example, an insulator having an axial hole extending in the direction of the axial line, a center electrode inserted into the axial hole, a metal shell having a tubular shape and provided on the outer periphery of the insulator, and a ground electrode having a rod shape fixed to the above-described metal shell. In addition, a space is created between the tip end portion of the ground electrode and the tip end portion of the center electrode. Placing a voltage on the space generates spark discharge. In addition, there is known a method for bonding a chip made from a metal with high durability such as a noble metal alloy to a section of the center electrode or the ground electrode that creates the space in order to improve wear resistance to spark discharge.
In addition, proposed is an electrode material for use of a spark plug electrode such as containing 10 to 25% by mass of chromium (Cr), 0.3 to 3.2% by mass of aluminum (Al), 0.2 to 2.2% by mass of silicon (Si), 0.1 to 0.8% by mass of manganese (Mn), less than 0.001% by mass of magnesium (Mg), less than 0.002% by mass of sulfur (S), and the balance being Ni and unavoidable impurities (for example, see Patent Document 1, etc.). This composition can improve high-temperature oxidation resistance while improving workability, and improve wear resistance to spark discharge in the electrode.